Aka Ai
by happysmily
Summary: It a quick oneshot that I did with Renji and Ichigo. I rushed it n stuffs, I hate it. Here ya go, no spell check either. Yaoi, Abarai Renji x Kurosaki Ichigo, have fun.


Aka AiRed Love

Disclaimer:

Kubo Tite (of course) for their awsome anime, bleach.

Me: for being bored and experimenting

Ichixrenji-smexy love: for being a good friend, and the person who i'm basically making this for

Mr. Knife: for letting me having ability to cut my, straw

Straw-chan: for letting me use you to drink/eat my slurpies. May you rest in peace.

my fans: for letting me stay home from the waterslides and the last day of school so i can write for you guys -

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the middle of summer. A light breeze would come by from time to time. The sun was beaming down on everyone. Ichigo and everyone else got a break from the hollows. As it turned out, hollows don't like the heat so they don't show up. Everyone was doing their own thing this summer, Uryuu would stay inside to read books, do his summer homework, or ocasionally sell some hand made stuffed animals to little children. Orihime and Tatsuki would go to the carnival or go shopping for some stuffed animals, or some vidio games. Rukia was back at the Soul Society doing god knows what. Sado, Keigo and Mizuiro were doing something to earn some extra cash. Renji and Ichigo, they hardly knew what to do. They trained until they were at the point where they both couldn't get stronger at the moment, since they were they only ones who would train with each other.Though tonight everyone got together at Orihime's house for a sleep over, which Orihime would say a 'super duper awsome slumber party.'

Orihime was waiting for everyone wearing a bright pink tank-top with the words 'Super Girl!' on it with blue letters, and some underwear. Her first guest arrived completely on time, which was Uryuu, he was wearing a blue house coat, underneath he had sky blue silk pajamas with dark blue lining on the ends, his top sleeves going past his thumb. He was greeted with an almost glomp from the girl who was squealing on how kawaii he looked. The second guest was Rukia, who was only three minutes late. She was wearing cotton yellow pajamas that Uryuu and Orihime assumed she 'borrowd' it from one of Ichigo's sisters. The third guest was Sado, he was wearing pants with lillies on them and wasn't wearing a shirt. The fourth and fifth guest were Renji and Ichigo. Renji was wearing some red shorts while Ichigo was wearing orange ones. After Orihime finished jumping around and being exited, she brang them to the living room where they were going to watch movies and eat popcorn. As Orihime was getting a movie ready everyone began to talk

"Hey Ishida, your acually the first dude i know, over the age of 12 that still wears pajamas" Ichigo said laughing at the Quincy which chose to ignore him. Renji ruffled his hair to annoy the boy.

"Hey everyone I got Final Destination 3 on!" Orihime said happily, they started the movie and it got to the rollercoaster. Orihime and Uryuu were clinging onto each other with a death grip, Orihime closing her teary eyes. Rukia tensed up, as if there was someone behind her. Sado came back with another bowl of popcorn and just sat down. Ichigo laughed at Uryuu who was curled up on the couch along with Orihime, but was slightly un-easy about the movie. Renji just laughed at the deaths, not un-easy at all. At the end of the movie Uryuu and Orihime were clinging onto each other behind the couch. Rukia had got a pillow from the couch and coverd her face with it. Sado was still eating popcorn, as if he couldn't see the movie at all. Ichigo was tense and laughed nervously at the end. Renji wasn't all that scared but noticed something on his hand.

"Ichigo... why are you holding my hand?" Renji asked pointing to his hand. Ichigo quickly let go and blushed.

"It was the damn movie!" Ichigo yelled at Renji. After awhile Orihime came back with a bottle of sake.

"Hey everyone, lets play do or die!" Orihime said holding up the bottle.

"Die? Does that me we have to kill someone?" Rukia asked. Orihime laughed.

"No, Kuchiki-chan! It's like truth or dare! If you wanna choose 'do' then you hear the dare first, then take a sip, and if you choose to die, you get pelted with a bunch of pillows!" Orihime said happily. Rukia sighed happily, she had enough dieing people for one day. Ichigo looked at Uryuu mischeviously, looking forward to pelting him with pillows. Orihime spun the bottle and it landed on Uryuu. The Quincy pushed up his glasses.

"I guess I'll do something then" The Quincy said. Orihime took awhile to think of something and thought of something.

"I dare you to smile!" She said happily, making everyone else laugh. Uryuu sighed and took a small sip, then smiled. Uryuu spun the small bottle and it pointed to Rukia. This went on for about half an hour and everyone was slightly drunk. Ichigo had the bottle this time and spun it, pointing to Uryuu. Everyone made 'ooooo' noises, except for Sado, who chose to just watch them.

"I dare you tooo kiss Orihime!" Ichigo slurred. Uryuu and Orihime both blushed but made a light kiss. Everyone else made cat calls. Everyone forgot a few rules from time to time, but it went smoothly. Uryuu spun the bottle and it landed on Ichigo.

"I dare you to..." The Quincy thought for a bit and made a little evil smile "I dare you to kiss Renji" he said. Ichigo blushed like there was no tomorrow and was about to protest when a drunken Renji forced the sake into Ichigo's mouth. It wasn't long before Ichigo was also drunk. The room was filled with giggles of two men. Everyone looked at them to do the dare.

"I guess we's gotta do the dare" The drunken Strawberry said looking at Renji. Renji pounced on Ichigo holding down his arms and kissing him harshly on the lips, his tounge exploring the new mouth. Renji deepend the kiss and they stopped for a few seconds from time to time for a breath of air. A thin trail of saliva trickled down the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Moans filled the room, until a voice of a female came up.

"maybe we should stop playing" Rukia suggested blushing. Everyone else agreed and they put away the sake. As everything got settled and they seperated Renji and Ichigo, they looked at the clock which read '4:23 am'. Everyone got their sleeping bags and slept. Everyone slept in the living room, except for Renji and Ichigo, who slept in Orihime's room, due to the lack of space. Ichigo woke up and sat up to look at the clock which read '6:12 am'. He sighed and flopped back onto his pillow.

"Ichigo, you awake?" Renji said beside him. Ichigo looked at him and blushed at how close they were.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, i woke up awhile ago" The red head said sitting up, with his hair down.

_'damn, he looks so sexy' _Ichigo thought to himself. He shoot the thought out of his head _'him, sexy? heh, no way. I'm not gay, am i?'_ His thoughts were soon interuppted by a Quincy walking into the room, thankful that they weren't doing anything.

"You guys pack up, Inoue wants to see the sunrise or something" Uryuu said covering his mouth as he yawned. Ichigo and Renji got their sleeping bags and went outside where everyone was.

"I want a sunrise!" Orihime said happily to the ice cream man. Everyone laughed when she said sunrise, when she ment a surprise. Everyone got some ice cream, Orihime got bubble-gum, Uryuu got vanilla, Rukia got something, you couldn't see with the huge load of sprinkles and chocolate on it, Ichigo and Renji both got strawberry. Sado insisted he didn't want any. After awhile everyone said goodbye and left.

"Why are you following _me_ exactly?" Ichigo said noticing Renji behind him.

"'Cause, Urahara probably expects me gone for more than a day." Renji said licking his ice cream. Ichigo sighed and ignored him. When he got to his house he opened the door and Renji immediatly rushed in.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled at his intruder.

"Cause, you'll obviously close the door on me if i don't rush in." The red head said happily.

"Whatever." Ichigo said annoyed and walked upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed, being careful not to drop his icecream or anything, with Renji coming up as well.

"So this is your room huh?" He said looking around, he sat beside Ichigo and took a bite from his ice-cream, but ended up having his head pushed into it by a flying Kon. Next thing he knew, he had strawberry ice-cream all around his mouth. After Ichigo was done stuffing Kon in his drawer, he looked at the confused Shinigami and blushed. A thought rushed into his head of himself licking it off.

"Arg, I'm taking a shower." Ichigo said trying to shake the image off out of his head, the thought of him, on his hands and knees on the bed, licking him clean. He mentally slapped himself as he got to the bathroom. He took off his shorts, hung them up and turned on the water. When it was the right temperature he stepped in closing the shower curtain behind him. _'I mean, he's my friend, just cause he got ice-cream on him doesn't mean i wanna be his cat bitch'_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were inturrupted by Renji going into the shower naked. Ichigo stepped back in surprised and blushed

"Hey, I need a shower too." Renji said letting his hair down, falling down a little past his shoulders. Ichigo turned around so he wouldn't show his blush, or his hardening member. Before he knew it Renji's lips were on his, Ichigo leaned back to deepen the kiss. Ichigo accidently stepped back and slipped on a bar of soap. Ichigo fell backwards only the floor, thankfully not hitting anything else. Renji stopped and went down to his uke's hardening member. He teased it by licking the head, Ichigo's hips were pinned down to prevent him from bucking. The orange head grabbed onto his seme's hair and moaned. Renji flipped his partner onto his stomach, Ichigo gasped when he felt a slimy intruder entered his ass. Renji pushed his tounge in as far as it could go, Ichigo moaned and tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab. Renji moved his tounge around, making it wet. He removed his tounge from Ichigo and slid himself into his hot body. Ichigo moaned when he pushed himself in, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, until it turned into pleasure. Ichigo felt him push in and out of himself, the water from the shower slightly cooling off their hot sweaty bodies. Ichigo felt himself getting closer, along with Renji, he went faster, harder and deeper. Renji grabbed Ichigo's dick and pumped it up and down, until they both came. Renji removed himself out from inside of Ichigo and looked at the cum that was on his hand

"You're a little slut airn't ya?" Renji joked panting, letting the shower wash off the cum.

"Hey, I didn't start having sex in the first place!" Ichigo yelled at his friend weakly. They heard a knock on the door.

"Ichi-ni, Yuzu's gotta go to the bathroom. Get your friend and get out of there would ya?" Karin said from the other side of the door. Ichigo and Renji blushed but got towels to cover themselves good enough to get back to Ichigo's room.

"You make a cute uke y'know" Renji said walking to Ichigo's room. Ichigo blushed

"Do not!" He yelled at his friend.

"Tch, whatever" Renji said ruffling his friend's wet hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gah, damn , this was just an experiment to see how many people would read a renji x ichigo fic.

And yes I DID rush on the sex, my parents (I'm 12 you see) were watching me like a hawk. Or at least it seemed like they were, i was all paranoid n shit. So there you go my awful yaoi 


End file.
